


PDA (Dr. Oliver, People Will Talk)

by rhiannonhero



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for <a href="http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/"><strong>_alicesprings</strong></a> who has requested it multiple times. :)  Thanks to <a href="http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/"><strong>amelialourdes</strong></a> for the fast beta read.  And apologies to <a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/"><strong>peggin</strong></a> and <a href="http://newssodark.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://newssodark.livejournal.com/"><strong>newssodark</strong></a> for not being patient enough for you to beta read it before posting!  :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	PDA (Dr. Oliver, People Will Talk)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile)[**_alicesprings**](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/) who has requested it multiple times. :) Thanks to [](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/profile)[**amelialourdes**](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/) for the fast beta read. And apologies to [](http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile)[**peggin**](http://peggin.livejournal.com/) and [](http://newssodark.livejournal.com/profile)[**newssodark**](http://newssodark.livejournal.com/) for not being patient enough for you to beta read it before posting! :P

  
"He's here!" Gretchen said to Pamela, grabbing hold of her arm and tugging her away from the nurses' station. "Come on. You have to see this!"

"Who's here?" Pamela asked. She dragged her feet and fought Gretchen's pull. She had three orders to process for Dr. Oliver, and if she got caught messing around instead of doing her work, she'd have to endure another one of his rants, and she couldn't be sure that she wouldn't actually kick him in the crotch this time, and thus endanger her job.

" _Luke_ ," Gretchen whispered.

"Luke Snyder?" Pamela whispered back. "And this is a big deal because…?"

Luke Snyder was there every day now that he was so intimately involved in the new neurosurgical wing. Pamela didn't know why Gretchen would suddenly care. Even if the little idiot had a crush on Luke, who was, admittedly, quite handsome and probably crush-worthy if Pamela was Gretchen's age, it would only be a matter of time before Gretchen found out that he was _gay_ , so Pamela really couldn't see why they should be rushing around the corner to get a glimpse of him.

"Just… _look_!" Gretchen exclaimed, pushing Pamela forward a little, and waving her hand toward Luke who was approaching Dr. Oliver with a happy smile on his face.

Pamela tried to duck back behind the corner. The last thing she needed was Dr. Oliver to see her away from the station and to question her on the orders she was supposed to have been completing. But then she saw it and she understood what Gretchen had wanted to show her.

Dr. Oliver turned around, and his face, set in its usual grumpy, stony expression seemed to dissolve into a heat and happiness. Pamela sucked in her breath. "My God," she whispered to Gretchen. "He's _handsome_."

"And hot," Gretchen whispered back.

"Welll…yes," Pamela agreed. She'd never seen Dr. Oliver as anything more than a tired, mean bore who got too much pleasure out of bullying nurses. Now, seeing how he was gazing at Luke Snyder, a whole other realm of possibility opened up to her. There was a _man_ in there somewhere, and that man was obviously in love.

"Can you hear them?" Gretchen whispered, hiding behind Pamela a little. "What are they saying?"

"Shh," Pamela said, and leaned out into the hallway a bit more to try to catch their conversation.

"…the cat is a mongrel and should be put down."

Luke's eyes were wide and pleading as he said, "Come on, Reid. Just give him a little meat every morning, and I'll try to catch him this weekend and take him out to the farm."

"Why? So he can live a happy life siring barn kittens galore?"

"Well, yeah," Luke said. "Why not?"

Reid touched Luke's cheek, and said, "He could be rabid."

"Reid," Luke said giving him a look. "He's not rabid."

Reid stared at Luke a moment and said, "Fine, but if it bites you, I'll be personally administering all twenty-three painful shots to your stomach and telling you that I told you so with each one."

"You will not," Luke said. "If I have to get rabies shots, which, by the way, I know there are only about five now, and can be given in the arm—"

"Smart boy."

"—you'll have someone else do it, and you'll hold my hand, and whisper really sweet things to me the whole time."

Reid's eyes softened. "Maybe. I encourage you _not_ to get bitten just to find out."

Luke's expression was flirtatious and Pamela felt a curl of heat in her abdomen, and she felt herself blushing.

"Dr. Oliver, am I going to see you tonight?"

Reid licked his lips, and looked so flustered that Pamela waved a hand at her own face, trying to cool herself down.

"I'm on call," Reid said.

Luke blinked slowly and Reid's hand came up to Luke's cheek, and he pulled him forward, kissing him hard and fast, the wet, sticky noise of the kiss making her blush harder, and Luke grabbed Reid's hips, dragging him close.

  
"Oh, my God," Gretchen gasped in Pamela's ear. "Oh…my…God."

Pamela couldn't agree more. Oh, my God, indeed. She felt like she might burst into flames watching them, and when Reid pulled away, Luke was gasping for air, and grinning like he'd never been so happy in his life.

Dr. Oliver was gazing at Luke with so much affection that Pamela would have sworn that he was a different man entirely from the one who had yelled at her just this morning. This man was gentle, and warm, and so in love that he looked like he might fall into Luke's gaze and never crawl out. It was quite possibly one of the most amazing things Pamela had ever seen.

"So…later?" Luke whispered.

"Later," Reid agreed, sneaking a last kiss, before pulling away.

Luke stuck his hands in his pockets, looked around, and Pamela glanced down at the chart she had in her hands, hoping to look like she wasn't watching.

"I'll catch the cat this weekend," Luke said again.

"Fine," Reid agreed. "I'll call you after rounds. Maybe I'll be able to get away."

Luke smiled and walked off, looking over his shoulder twice, and Reid stood and watched him go.

Gretchen said, "Now do you see?"

Pamela nodded mutely. Yes, she'd seen and she was enamored. She'd happily witness a scene like that again.

"Come find me the next time he comes," Pamela whispered.

"Okay," Gretchen agreed.

Dr. Oliver turned from watching Luke depart and his attention fell on Pamela and Gretchen. "Didn't I give you multiple orders earlier? Do you have _nothing_ better to do than to spy on and gossip about private moments between two adults? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you don't! Are you a nurse or a joke?"

Pamela glanced at Gretchen who was smiling at her instead of crying, and suddenly Pamela understood. Dr. Oliver was a lot of blow and bluster, covering up a giant, massive sap, who was crazy in love with Luke Snyder, and suddenly his rant seemed more ridiculous than offensive.

Pamela fought a grin and replied, "A nurse, Dr. Oliver. And I have a few questions about your orders—"

"Oh, for Pete's…fine. What were you too stupid to understand now?"

Gretchen scampered away behind her, and Pamela opened up the chart, pointing at a line of Dr. Oliver's handwriting, and said, "This. What do you mean here?"

She listened as Dr. Oliver gave his scathing response, but all she saw was the way he'd looked at Luke Snyder. The memory softened her heart and she wanted to pat his cheeks. Instead, she just kept her smile as small as possible, and said, "Yes, Dr. Oliver. I see now. Thank you," and went on her way, grinning as she remembered the kiss.

THE END


End file.
